<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не один by LaurielAnarwen, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083437">Не один</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen'>LaurielAnarwen</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021'>WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Romance, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик Леншерр хорошо знает, что такое одиночество.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не один</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты не один, — глаза этого ненормального, тогда в темноте казавшиеся чёрными, были полны какого-то бешеного восторга. — Эрик, ты не один.</p><p>Его имя в устах незваного спасителя — Чарльз, напомнил себе Эрик, его зовут Чарльз, — звучало так… странно. Мягко. Он всё говорил и делал очень мягко. Эрик до сих пор не мог забыть это удивительное, незнакомое прежде ощущение — невесомое, очень осторожное касание чужого разума к его собственному. Помнил — и злился на себя за это.</p><p>“Ты не один”.</p><p>Никогда прежде Эрик Леншерр не слышал таких слов.</p><p>“О нет, Чарльз, ты не прав. Даже если в мире существуют другие такие же… мутанты, как я, — я всё равно буду один. Ни ты, ни тем более кто-то из этих людей, на которых ты работаешь, мне не помогут”.</p><p>Эрик плотнее запахнул халат, защищаясь от прохладного ночного ветерка, и закрыл балконную дверь, возвращаясь обратно в номер. Эту ночь они коротали в небольшой гостинице неподалёку от побережья, а завтра предстояло возвращение на базу ЦРУ. Эрик твёрдо знал, что уйдёт, как только получит личное дело Шмидта-Шоу. Уйдёт, что бы там ни говорил этот… Чарльз.</p><p>*</p><p>Чарльз Ксавьер смотрел на него мягко, как обычно, но за этой мягкостью Эрик впервые почувствовал железную волю. Оказывается, этот голубоглазый маменькин сынок полон сюрпризов, кто бы мог подумать. Эрику стоило бы просто развернуться и уйти, но он почему-то всё никак не мог, и это его ужасно злило.</p><p>“Ты же можешь заставить меня остаться, — думал он, — я знаю, ты способен на такие штучки. Так что ты медлишь, давай же!”</p><p>Но чёртов телепат, видите ли, был слишком благороден для такого.</p><p>Снова этот мягкий, понимающий взгляд. Спокойный, немного уставший голос: “Я мог бы заставить тебя остаться. Но не буду”.</p><p>Это бесило Эрика донельзя. Он был нужен им — нужен как оружие в борьбе с Шоу, так почему бы просто и прямо не сказать об этом? Почему не заставить остаться? Это было бы куда честнее, чем игры в благородство, это Эрик бы понял — и у него была бы причина уйти, хлопнув дверью.</p><p>Но Чарльз Ксавьер не &lt;i&gt;играл&lt;/i&gt; в благородство, и вот это уже было непонятно. Он действительно хотел, чтобы Эрик остался — сам. И не потому, что мог помочь в войне с Шоу, а для чего-то… чего-то совсем другого. Эрик никак не мог понять, для чего.</p><p>С тех пор как много лет назад в уютно обставленном кабинете Шмидта прозвучал тот самый страшный выстрел, Эрик всегда был один. Всегда. А сейчас он смотрел в голубые глаза Чарльза Ксавьера — и чувствовал, как твёрдая земля уплывает куда-то, под ногами разверзается пропасть, и он падает, а ухватиться не за что.</p><p>“Я всегда один.</p><p>Я уйду.</p><p>Дай мне причину остаться.</p><p>Дай мне точку опоры”.</p><p>— У Шоу есть друзья, — голос Чарльза звучал мягко, но непреклонно, и Эрик вцепился в этот голос, как в спасательный канат, — тебе они тоже нужны.</p><p>*</p><p>Эрику не нравилась затея с Церебро. Конечно, он не верил, что мутант-учёный из ЦРУ — Хэнк МакКой — хочет навредить Чарльзу, но это изобретение было совершенно новым, уникальным и единственным в своём роде, а Чарльз был первым, кому придётся с ним работать. Подопытной крысой. Эрику доводилось быть подопытной крысой в чужих руках — поэтому затея с Церебро ему очень, очень не нравилась.</p><p>Хэнк пробежал пальцами по кнопкам, странная конструкция на голове Чарльза, видимо, заработала — тот вцепился в поручни, зажмурился и вскрикнул. Эрик тут же рванулся к нему, но он открыл глаза — и вместе с лёгким испугом и смятением в них было столько восторга, что Эрик застыл на месте.</p><p>Мы не одни, говорил этот взгляд. Мы не одни, нас много, очень много, гораздо больше, чем мы думали. Мы найдём их всех, и всем им поможем. Каждому.</p><p>Самописец бешено строчил координаты, Рэйвен и Хэнк смотрели восхищённо и радостно. Они тоже больше не чувствовали себя одинокими.</p><p>*</p><p>Всё изменилось с тех пор, как Чарльз впервые надел Церебро и нашёл множество мутантов по всему земному шару. Эрик пока не мог понять, в чём именно состояли эти изменения, но чувствовал их.</p><p>“Эволюция не стоит на месте”, — говорил Чарльз, глядя на него сияющими глазами. И добавлял: “Мой друг”. Эрик никак не мог привыкнуть к этому до самых костей продирающему обращению — поэтому думал о другом. Например, о том, что они сами должны найти этих мутантов — они, не ЦРУ. Он по-прежнему был уверен, что Чарльз с ним согласится.</p><p>И Чарльз согласился.</p><p>Возможно, он, Эрик Леншерр, и правда был в этом мире не один.</p><p>*</p><p>“Эрик, я не чувствую ног”.</p><p>Испуганный шёпот всё ещё стоял в ушах, оглушая, не давая слышать, не давая дышать. Он был страшнее крика и громче выстрела. Лёгкий взмах рукой, небрежно, не глядя — что такое пуля для того, кто повелевает металлом? — и жизнь делится на “до” и “после”. Ничего уже не исправить. Да и нужно ли? Он ведь добился того, чего хотел.</p><p>Шоу был мёртв, и Эрик подхватил упавшее знамя. Кто-то же должен был, так почему не он? Убить врага и занять его место: Шоу оценил бы, если бы видел.</p><p>“Я победил тебя, победил, победил. Ты мёртв”. Эрик повторял это, пока не терялся смысл слов, пока не начинала кружиться голова. Ещё немного — и он сможет в это поверить. </p><p>Чарльз говорил, что убийство Шоу не принесёт Эрику мира.</p><p>Он ошибался.</p><p>Весь мир лежал перед Эриком, все дороги были открыты, все замки взломаны. Плечо в плечо с ним стояла Рэйвен — верный генерал его новой армии. Она пойдёт туда, куда он скажет, она сделает всё, что будет нужно, вместе с ним поведёт мутантов в то будущее, которого они все заслуживают. Будущее будет светлым, но путь к нему лежит через тьму, в которой Чарльзу — голубые глаза, мягкий голос, всеобъемлющее всепрощение — не место. Он поймёт. Потом. Когда-нибудь — обязательно поймёт.</p><p>У Эрика была собственная армия, была Рэйвен, была цель и были силы к ней идти.</p><p>Он был не один.</p><p>Но никогда прежде он не был так одинок.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>